Nonexistent Immortality
by shattered glass lilies
Summary: It's in your fifth period class, the 93rd day of your freshman year that you realize that you are going to die. AU. NaruSasu. Not a High School fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review after reading, it would be very appreciated!**

* * *

><p>It's in your fifth period class, the 93rd day of your freshman year that you realize that you are going to die.<p>

The teacher, a middle aged man who honestly hates his job but will not quit because he needs the money to pay the hospital bills of his sick wife, stands near the white board, scribbling down information you knew three years ago. Peers rapidly jot down notes in an attempt to keep up with the teacher. Their efforts will always be futile as the instructor erases the information almost immediately after he writes it. "It's to improve your paraphrasing skills" the man would remark if a complaint was lodged. "When your in college nobody will wait for you to finish."

You resist the urge to sigh. Nothing taught here was going to help you in the future. What do you need to know for the afterlife?

Your best friend breathes deeply beside you, leaning back on two of the legs of the orange plastic chair. His blond hair shadows the cerulean eyes you hate to love so terribly much. He too finds displeasure in the course your currently in, but for a completely different reason. The males' intelligence had never compared to that of your own and the only reason he continued to pass was due to pure determination.

Dotted among those you consider mere strangers, you spot the few others who fill in the remaining spaces of your limited group of friends. Shikamaru has his face buried into his folded arms, spiky hair sticking up as if it were the crown on a pineapple. Neji attempts to fake the process of diligently taking notes (he is ranked at number 2 of the 2015 class, his GPA only .17 below your own, meaning it is not necessary for him) by scratching out random phrases in his spiral. Gaara sits listlessly, staring out the tinted windows at nothing in particular.

Someone incessantly clicks his or her pen.

You fail to withhold the sigh this time, one so deep that it makes your bones quake. Attentive blue orbs glance over towards your shaking form, concern dancing in their depths. With a quick movement and a loud thump that causes the rest of the classroom to turn and stare (you can't help the tinge pink that dusts your cheeks due to such) the two legs of the chair that had previously been suspended in midair and reunited with the cool tiled floor. The blond ignores the scolding of the professor in favor of peelings off his sweatshirt. You feel heat you in your groin as his black t-shirt rides up to reveal delectable tan skin underneath. The piece of clothing is shoved toward you moments later, accompanied by a goofy smile. Although you aren't exactly cold, you accept because it was generous of him to offer and somewhere in the back of your muddled mind you hope that the familiar scent would bring inner peace.

Your not sure how it's going to happen yet, how you're going to die, but a nagging feeling in the back of your conciseness says that you won't live for too much longer. The ideas that you will marry, will graduate, will go to senior prom, all seem rather preposterous now. Maybe instead of directing your energy solely on your studies as usual, doing all the things that you want to accomplish or take part in would be best. Going to college would be unattainable of course, but there were other things too. Visit your relatives you have only spoken to through the phone, e-mail, and video chatting in Japan, meet your favorite band, have sex for the first time...

There's suddenly a hand gripping your own tightly. It's digits are rough and calloused, and after opening your dark eyes that had drifted shut without you even noticing, you can see that it is of a caramel complexion. Before thanking the lord that you sit in the back of the classroom where nobody can see the affection action, you give a gently squeeze and a weak smirk in response.

Naruto and yourself had become boyfriends over the summer vacation of eighth grade after several years of being rivals. The events leading up to the decision were jumbled, but it had been one of the best of your life thus far. The boy was one the most supportive and caring people you had ever had the privilege to meet, even despite your all-around moodiness and tendency to jump to conclusions. You two had a tendency to bicker a lot, but it never caused any serious issues in the relationship. As being a gay couple was rather taboo in your school, however, you kept the fact that you were dating under the radar and only told your friends and some family about it (you were almost positive your parents would disown you if they knew).

The bell that signals the end of the class and beginning of lunch trills loudly at exactly 11:47. Students all around you begin to chatter enthusiastically, their voices accompanied by the scraping of chairs and zipping of book bags. The teacher screeches a reminder to finish the practice sheets over the long weekend, fully well knowing that the majority of the class would return saying that he never gave such a requirement on Tuesday.

Almost robotically, you pull away from Naruto and heave your black backpack over your shoulder. He clutches your bicep before you can walk away, and tells you to wait for him by the gymnasium before leaving for lunch as he has to go to his locker first. Lines of worry are barely visible around his lips and crinkled eyes. You give a curt nod and walk out of the class.

It's considered very rude, but you decide to ditch the blond. He will wish to interrogate you about your behaviors earlier, something your really not up to. Sharing feeling with other people, even the ones who care about you the most, has never been your favorite activity nor strong point. Burdening others with your own problems and troubles was pathetic (at least in your opinion), dealing with them on your own made you stronger. You knew Naruto would be quiet upset that you went on ahead without him- he always hated falling behind- but it was the best for both of you.

You go to the roof, as nobody normally sits up there. In technicality it was out of zone, but nobody really did anything about it unless you were doing something terribly wrong, and you don't do anything that could get you in trouble. It would look bad on the transcripts sent to the colleges you will (would have) apply for.

The crisp autumn air feels good against your ivory features as you shove open the rusted door and step out onto the paved roof. The vines of dying, untrimmed foliage wrap themselves around the metal fencing that surrounds the perimeter, trying to suck any nutrients out of the damned thing. It's an attempt that is bound to end in failure, just as his classmates' frantic note taking from before.

You meander over to your left and press your back against a gray concrete wall, sliding down to the cool stones of the ground to sit. You remove your pack, but opt out of retrieving the lunch your butler packed from it's depths. You weren't anorexic, just nauseous.

The school you attended was bland. Any and all colors used to paint the building were neutral in an effort to calm the rambunctious youth inside, although in the end it just made them antsy. The landscaping job was kicked and trampled by a particularly disrespectful student body a few years back, leaving a depressing scene of dead flowers and grass in their wake. In an attempt to compensate for the destruction, the current student counsel attempted to grow a garden on the roof. The project originally had plenty of support, and the area became a hot spot among the teens during the lunch hour. Everything changed when a rebellious boy known as Kyuubi scaled the fence and fell to his death 20 feet below, however. From then on out, the roof became an off-limits area and the plants had been abandoned. Such restrictions had never halted the traffic of the troubled who climbed up in order to sort things out in privacy though.

You can tell who the person joining you is even before they move to sit down beside you. The elegant footsteps and natural grace you can see in their shadow cannot be mistaken for any other soul. Itachi.  
>Your brother and you had a falling out over a girl when you were in 7th grade. Haruno Sakura had been your best friend since Kindergarten when she had defended you from a bunch of bullies who called you derogatory names. She was there for you when your parents went through a terrible cruel divorce. She didn't judge you when you admitted you were probably bisexual. She was also your crush and two years your elder.<p>

Everyone believed that you two would have made the perfect match and go on to get married and live in a beautiful Victorian-Style house. You would become a successful lawyer, her a brain surgeon. As a couple, you would have three beautiful children all with gorgeous onyx hair and stunning emerald eyes. Itachi did not think the same way. He did not have feelings for the girl, per se, but she did end up in his bed when they were both naked. One thing led to another, and the two had hot, ravaging sex.

You, as fate would have it, walked in while the act was occurring and found yourself feeling heartbroken and betrayed. Sakura had been your first crush, and your brother had known this fact (at the time, you were naive and shared everything with the man), yet here he was, fucking her brains out! A fight that spanned weeks had ensured that ended with the Harunos moving out of town. Itachi had apologized multiple times, but you had never forgiven him due to your stubborn nature.

"Sasuke," he murmurs your name in his deep voice as he sits down next to you "why aren't you at lunch with your friends? Naruto is looking for you."  
>You refuse to humor him with a response, instead cranking your head in the direction opposite direction to where he is.<p>

The senior is silent for a few moments. "You do realize how childish you are acting towards them, correct? Giving me the silent treatment is almost understandable, but locking them out is going to do nothing but hinder you."

The sky is awfully blue today, spattered with pure white clouds that remind you of marshmallows. Unfortunately, the thought of any type of food makes your stomach churn more than it had been before.

"In the long run you will regret acting like this."

In your head, you silently respond that a dead man can't feel remorseful. Or maybe he can, maybe those who die have to atone for their sins. Maybe you have to watch how your life would have played out had you not died.

"I don't understand who you're trying to impress little brother." Irritation is beginning to seep into your brothers' tone.

You don't care. All you can think about is how the science department chair head is sucking off the bitter teacher with the sick wife.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are even listening! I love you so much little brother, you need to take into account what I'm saying!"

You can lead a horse to water, but you cannot make them drink.

There is a sudden force on your chin, and your face is yanked over to meet Itachi gaze. His eyes, so similar to your own, are alight with an anger you have scarcely seen "Dammit Sasuke, fucking respond you little brat!"

Your breathe catches in your throat at the venom laced into his tone. You have never seen him this enraged before, not even when you rolled the brand new Bugatti your father had purchased him for his 18th birthday. Perhaps responding would have been the better option. "I-I..."

The shrill sound of the bell cuts your statement off. Five minutes until the tardy bell for 6th period will ring. "I will see you at home Itachi," you state before rising from your place, black backpack in hand, and head towards the rusted door that leads into the stairwell. Internally you celebrate the amazing luck you are experiencing today.

The last two periods of the school day pass by incredibly slow. In world history you manage to down a bottle of water without vomiting, only to find yourself almost gagging in Home Ec. In the flurry of trying to prevent your body from expelling it's mixture of bile and water all over your partner and into the cake batter, flower and eggs end up all over Naruto sweatshirt. While your boyfriend probably would just laugh about the situation and pull you into his soothing embrace, it's embarrassing to give something back ten times dirtier than when you received it.

When the day is finally over, you can hardly manage to move. Your bones and muscles ache, nausea has taken control of your digestive system, and your headaches as if someone was chiseling away at your skull. Originally, you were planning on going to apologize to Naruto for being such a dick, but now all you want to do is go home and sleep. You hope a phone call would be sufficient enough.

Unfortunately, the plan is foiled when the blond is standing on the sidewalk near the student parking lot. It doesn't look like you were who he was waiting for, as he is chatting animatedly with some kid named Kiba, but when he spots you attempting to sneak past with a group of large girls, his prospect changed.

"Hey, bastard!" he snarls, blowing off the other brunet "where the hell did you go at lunch! I was lookin' all over for you!"

You flinch, eyes squinting as Narutos loud voice makes you head burn with a new passion. "I went to the roof, I needed time by myself to think."

The other man growls "So it was necessary to just ditch me? You could have just said something, like 'hey, I need to go be an emu loner for a while, brb!' or 'I need some space' I'll talk to you after school!"

You don't have a legitimate response to that "Look Naruto, I'm sorry, I really have to get going though so can we talk about this la-"

"No, you know what, we are going to talk about this here and now!" the blond screeches, shoving you a little. People are beginning to stare at the scene, hoping a fight will break out between the two of you. "Where do you get off thinking you can be such a dick all the time? If I acted anything like you, you would have broken up with me ages ago! But nope, I just lay down and take all your bullshit all the fucking time!"

You feel tears prickling at the back of your already stinging eyes. Fuck, you are Uchiha Sasuke, you will not cry!

"this isn't how it's supposed to work, it's not healthy! You need to stop acting like you're better than me and that I'm some sort of trash that you can just do whatever you want with!"

The salty tears are pooling in the corners of your eyes now, clearly visible. You rub at them with the palms of your hands, attempting to wipe away the evidence. The fire that previously burned in Narutos' eyes seemed to die down as he realized you were close to crying.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, d-don't cry. Come here," he says with regret dripping off his words like rain drops off a tarp. The boy has his arms spread wide and is moving forwards, as if he were to hug you.

"No, Naruto, it's fine, I understand. I promise I will change," you state in a cracking voice, moving in the opposite direction. Why the fuck did your chest hurt so much suddenly?

"Sas, come back, stop," Naruto begs, using his pet name for you as he moves a little faster towards your form.

"No, just leave me alone idiot," you reply, also increasing your speed.

"Sasuke! Stop now!" the blond screams, his footfalls behind you increasing rapidly.

Instead of responding, you just break into a run. You can hear your boyfriend pleading for you to stop from a ways back, but you pay it no mind and run right into the lot. Liquid still fogs your vision.

Suddenly, a bone-crushing force hits you from the right side, sending your body flying. Pain, worse than anything you've felt before, envelops your form. You can hear the shattering of glass and strangulated cries before your world fades into a bleak darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Hooray, something new despite the fact I haven't even come somewhat close to finishing my other two works! This one, however, is a NaruSasu. **

**I'm not sure whether or not to continue this. Originally it was to just be a one-shot, but then the plot bunnies began to run rampant in my mind. Please review and let me know what you think of this, and whether or not I should continue it. Critiques are wonderful, and flames are accepted as well (they are used to start a fire for me, as it is rather chilly out).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Naruto or any characters that go along with it. I also do not own Bugatti. The plot, however, is my own.**


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up two days later in a sterile white hospital room. There is an IV attached to the bend in your right elbow and some sort of device that reads your heart rate attached to your ring finger on that same arm. Through your bleary eyes you can see that one of your legs and left arm are wrapped in heavy gauze and there is a feeling of constriction around your chest. There are soft intakes of breath from the left, and curiosity seems to get the best of you. Sharp pain rolls through every single one of your muscle fibers when you attempt to maneuver your head, however, so you instead settle for studying the wall.

What seems like an eternity later, a nurse enters the room. She seems a little surprised that you're awake, but rushes to retrieve the doctor almost immediately. The man who is brought back is very familiar to you. Electric blond hair, stunning blue eyes, beautifully tanned skin; . Narutos father.

He sends you a bright smile as he strides over. "I don't think introductions are necessary, ne Sasuke?"

You attempt to shake your head, but end up halting the action and cringing instead. Damn injuries.

He chuckles softly at your antics and removes the clipboard from the rack at the end of your bed. Between questions and notes, he fills you in on what occurred.

"While you were crossing the parking lot, one of your teachers hit you with their car. He was driving way over the speed limit for the area and happened to be a little, well, intoxicated," the man stated, poking at the bandages on your ribs. "You were sent flying and managed to shatter one of your legs, broke an arm, several ribs, and your collarbone. Several other minor fractures occurred, some muscles were pulled, and you sustained major bruising as well as a concussion."

You don't say anything in response, although your not sure why you are not speaking. The doctor sighs and ruffles your hair before sitting down on the plastic chair nearby. He waves off the nurse, who leaves promptly at his command.

"What were you doing Sasuke, usually you are more aware of your surroundings than that."

You avert your eyes in order to avoid the tenderness and worry you see in the gaze of your boyfriend's father. He has a tendency to act like a parent towards you ever since the day he found out how much your own parents favor your elder sibling. Even with Itachi they seem to never be around and are always submerged in work or social outings. The only time they show their aristocratic faces is when one of their children fucks up or does something spectacular and world changing. Not just anything was worth the time of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto.

There are a few tense moments of silence before Minato moves on. "Itachi was here before, but visiting hours ended so he had to leave." Nothing was stated about you parents. Typical. "And Naruto, he has been here since you arrived. That boy is lucky I've worked here so long because he would have had an issue with breaking the rules otherwise. He's always been such a troublemaker, with his pranks and tri-"

You interrupt the man as he begins to rant about his son. "Where is he?" Your voice is hoarse and sounds strange to your own ears. His eyes soften at your question and he motions to your opposite side with a jerk of his hand. "Sleeping to your left." You ignore the excruciating pain that fills your body as you turn your head to face Naruto. Immediately as you see his sleeping form, strange warmth overtakes your body. Blond tresses of hair have been shifted to shadow his forehead. Tan skin peeks out from under an orange sweater (possibly the same one as you had spilled on because there's an unidentifiable stain on the front) where it has ridden up his abdomen and black cargos down. His chest rises and falls with every breath he breathes in.

Naruto is alive.

Minato is alive.

Itachi is alive.

You are alive.

Sasuke is alive.

Uchiha Sasuke is alive.

He doesn't like it.

Uchiha Sasuke should be dead.

You feel your stomach lurch, but you resist the urge to vomit, instead reaching out towards the blond teen. The bed is too far away for the male to be palpable from your position, but you keep your arm extended anyways. seems to notice once the appendage begins to tremble and he rises from the cheap fabric armchair to aid you in whatever your attempting to do.

It is obvious the man is not sure of your motives so he decides to rouse the boy from his slumber (you would have preferred he stay asleep as it made him seem more approachable and really damn hot. Plus, your rather afraid of what choice words he will have for you) by shoving him off the cot. Naruto flails as he falls and lands with a large thump on the tiled floor. He shakes on the floor and mutters about his oh-so-cruel father before sitting up and chewing the aforementioned individual out.

Eyes dancing with amusement due to the hissy fit his child is throwing, Minato regards you casually. "Ah, Naruto is such a brat, yelling at me for doing him a favor. Wouldn't you agree Sasuke?"

Naruto growls, enraged by this comment. "Who are you calling a brat, old man?"

He pushes himself off the floor, completely disregarding the hint that his boyfriend had awoken, and proceeds to launch a full-out attack on his parent. Cheap pillows sail through the air and laughter resonates throughout the room. grabs the sheet off of the cot, twirls it up, and attempts to whip his son in the head with it. Naruto, being the noisy and rambunctious male he is, squeaks and screams as his flesh is struck.

"Child abuse! You sick sick man! I bet you enjoy this!"

The noise makes your head ache terribly. You will them to stop in your mind for a few moments before deciding to actually say something. "Idiot," you croak, then pause and correct you statement "Idiots, can't you shut up? You're giving me a headache!"

Minato chuckles lightly and rubs the back of his head in embarrassment at his unprofessional conduct. Naruto, on the other hand, freezes in place. After a few seconds of contemplation, he twists his abdomen in order to look at you with gorgeous cerulean eyes.

"Oh my god, Sasuke! You're awake!" he states breathlessly. Before you can even blink, the blond-haired boy has his arms wrapped tightly around your shoulders. You find your face buried into the tanned skin of his neck, and feel comforted by the warmth that seems to radiate from it. The usual scent of miss ramen and oranges-, which is a surprisingly delicious combination-, is overpowered by the heavy smell of antiseptic, however.

"Augh, you bastard, you don't know how much you fuckin' worried me. You were so messed up, I honestly though you were gonna die." Your not sure as you can't see, but it sounds as if Naruto is biting back sobs. "There was was blood runnin' out of your head, a-and everyone was screaming. That stupid teacher just kept on driving too, cops ended up having to follow him all the way to his house. W-when they went to question him he just said he didn't even know what he did, thought you were some kind of speed bump they added to slow people down. This morning I heard his lawyer was going to try to blame it on temporary insanity cause' he had just heard his sick wife had another miscarriage. Th-that's not fair though, we all know he was drunk! The tests show it, the tests Sasu-"

You lightly squeeze that male in what is hopefully a comforting manner (you never were good and the mushy stuff) and softly whisper "Naruto, you idiot, just shut up."

Neither of you move to break the embrace for a very extended period of time; so long, in fact, that when you do pull away, has cleaned up the mess he and his son had made and left the room. You are quite content with this fact. Although you love Minato almost, if not more, than your own father, it is always awkward being affectionate with Naruto when he is around.

"So, bastard," Naruto begins, rubbing at his supposedly non-watery eyes with the butts of his hands and moving to sit on his haunches on the other cot "how are you feeling?"

The next day, it seems as if everyone and their mother comes to visit you. It starts with Kakashi, your perverted English teacher and family friend, who stops in before school. He walks in on Naruto attempting to force feed you hospital food that looks very similar to some sort of sludge from the sewer. Taking pity on you, he promptly leaves and returns a half an hour later with some sort of platter filled with several types of fruits and vegetables. There's a bowl of ramen from Naruto's favorite restaurant nestled in the middle of the tomatoes and the blond practically squeezes the silver-haired man to death in gratitude.

* * *

><p>News travels around the school quite fast, partly due to Kakashi being a gossip mongrel, because by the time you wake up from an afternoon nap and the academy gets out, there's already a hoard of people waiting in the hospital lobby to visit you. Your cousins, Hinata and Neji, are surprisingly first. She brings you several types of homemade ongiri and a jug of green tea that has you practically drooling. Neji adds in a pack of your favorite peppermint chewing gum and a card from your aunt advising you to recover quickly as to not worry your parents. The two of roll your eyes at her distant concern and wait in silence for Hinata to finish her conversation with Naruto. Before they leave, Hinata asks if she can sign your cast and you nod your head. Neji decides to jot a small note as well. Naruto swipes the marker from his grasp as soon as he is done and has a hay day, scribbling all over the gauze. When he moves the remove your hospital gown in order to write on the bandages covering your chest, Neji slaps his hand over Hinata eyes and rushes her out of the room. Shouts of him being able to keep the marker are barely heard over the slamming of the door.<p>

Shikamaru, Gaara, and Temari- Gaara's sister and Shikamarus' new girlfriend- come in after several waves of people. Their faces are a welcome sight, even with Temari pinching your cheeks and hovering over you like a mother hen. Most everyone before had been strangers or people you barely knew leaving you quite uncomfortable and feeling a little sick. They, too, inscribed their names on the gauze among the dozens of others prior to leaving. Gadara stood by your side for a few moments longer than the other two and left a small notepad and pen. A succinct message inside stated that it was to be used for writing in, although you would probably have to have Naruto do it for you.

The boy Naruto had been speaking to the day of the accident, Kiba, even decided to come visit, although you believe that it was more to check on Naruto than you. The boy somehow managed to sneak his dog in, so while the blond and brunet wrestled on the bed, you pet the furry little creature. It's name was Akamaru, and the thing was quite content to just lay on your aching chest and make adorable puppy noises while you rubbed it's ears. You had always had a soft spot inside your heart for animals, although it was never spoken aloud. Your brother, when you were a child, had even gone as far as to sneak a pet kitten into the house while your parents were out of town. Neither of you had ever been allowed to keep a pet, so it scared the maid half to death when she found the fuzzy thing curled up under the bed. You're not sure what happened to the feline, but it was never seen or mentioned again after that.

Visiting hours seemed to end, because the canine-like boy was escorted out by several nurses and Akamaru was snatched out of your grasp by another.

"Sas, what are you going to eat for dinner?" Naruto questions after waving goodbye to Kiba. He rummages through one of the many plastic containers of food and treats concocted for you and pulls out a dish containing noodles. "Can I eat this?"

You nod once and watch in amusement as he rips off the plastic lid in delight. Before he takes a bite, though, he looks up at you. "Dammit, pick something already so I can eat without feeling like a pig."

Haughtily, you turn your head away and reach for the platter of ongiri Hinata had carefully made. The green plastic wrap is removed quickly and you pick one up using your elegant fingers. Naruto looks satisfied with your choice and shoves a copious amount of noodles into his mouth. The ends peek out like little worms and as soon as he swallows, a cheesy grin is shot your way. A flush creeps onto your cheekbones and you look in the opposite direction to avoid more embarrassment.

A few minuets pass in which neither of you speak; only the sound of the rattling air ducts fills the room. You take small nibbles of the rice, making it last much longer than Naruto's noodles had (he stares at your meal longingly so you flick a granule at his tanned face) and sip at the tea.

There is a wriggling of the silver doorknob and Minato meanders into the room, clipboard in hand. His hair is almost wilder than his youngest sons and he looks more stressed out than he had that morning. When his gaze meets your own, he smiles weakly.

"Ah, Sasuke, I know you must e exhausted from all your visitors today, and the hours are over, but there is someone who desperately wants to check on you. Since he is family and he was practically on the floor begging, I figured an exception was in order."

Out from behind the blond comes your elder sibling, looking more frazzled than ever before. Half of his hair has slipped out of its ponytail and falls across his eyes. Unbuttoned and caked partially in dirt is the state of his navy blazer, embroidered with a KHS on the right breast. Itachis' breaths are short and a mix worry and relief seem to cloud his irises when you glare and scowl at him.

Just as Naruto had done the day prior, Itachi practically throws himself at you. warns that he has to leave within five minutes, but a response is hardly given; your brother is too busy rocking you back in forth in his embrace. He mutters your name along with 'foolish little brother' over and over again, withheld sobs causing him to practically tremble. The actions are completely out of character for the usually stoic male and it shocks you a bit. Even when you were close, he only regarded you with an air of mild annoyance, one that screamed 'I'm-more-charismatic-intelligent-and-attractive-than-you-and-I-know-it.' Seeing him act like a human rather than the prodigal android your father had programmed him to be was new, and you didn't have the heart to shove him away (although you don't hug back either). Only on the inside did you admit that if he were to be in some tragic accident, you would be acting the same way.

He pulls away after a duration of time and sticks his hands deep into his pockets, almost as if he restraining himself from repeating the previous act. He looks over your battered form and apologizes for not coming earlier. He had to attend a mandatory student council meeting for the whole day- he sounds bitter relaying this- and had not heard the news of you waking until its end at 6. When he had arrived, the nurse and he had gotten into a very long and harsh argument on whether or not he could visit after hours. Luckily, Minato had heard the bickering and come to his defense, goading her into letting your brother visit for a few minuets ("I heard he has anger problems and won't hesitate to have his mob of psychotic friends come and bomb your house" the blond man had apparently whispered in the elderly woman's ear). The tale left you amused and Naruto in hysterics on the floor, although you don't understand why as it wasn't that funny. The Uzumaki is perhaps being an idiot as usual, like his nature intends him to be.

Itachi genuinely smiles, the first time you've seen him do so in a very long time, before proceeding to lecture you for being a foolish twit. His voice seemed to grate on more nerves than your own, as a decrepit and heavy nurse- the one your brother had fought with based on the pinched look on his face when she entered- came to escort him out. Prior to being dragged away, your sibling takes two fingers and pokes you directly in the forehead and says, "Sorry Sasuke, I'll lecture you more another time."

The door shuts with soft clicks. You are too busy rubbing your forehead with the un-bandaged arm to notice such a miniscule noise however. The nudge you received was more of a nuisance than it was painful but that did not mean you enjoyed the sensation.

"Sas," Naruto mutters in a low voice, slithering up behind you, "you look tired, we should shut off the lights and try to get some sleep."

"I'm not tired at all idiot, I think you need glasses," you all but snarl, shimmying towards the other side of the mattress.

"Sasuke," the blue-eyed boy restates firmly, "I think you are tired, WE should try to get some _sleep_."

You blush as he switches off the lights and clambers up beside you. Muscled arms move to wrap around your thin waist and his face is pressed feather-lightly against your bruised neck.

* * *

><p>An hour later, with Naruto practically curled around you like a boa and fast asleep, you stare blankly at the dull walls. It's neither the aches that jolt through you that keep you from slumber nor the chilliness of the room. It is rather the premonition of your demise that still lurks around in your head. You may have eluded death this time, but something tells you that it's not over.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I changed some information in the first chapter so I could add Minato (I find him to be such an amazing character). I'm not sure how many chapter this will run, but it will get more angst-y. It won't be a high school fic, do not fret about that. Although they are high-school aged**, **it will not play a big role, it's just to establish an age range. There is also not a set update pattern on this, I write it out on my phone when I get bored in class or wherever and have to format it when I transfer it to my laptop... Plus, I still have Mel. S (not calling it MS) and MoA so we shall see  
><strong>

**Thank you to my reviewers from last chapter (Ellisama and PockyPand4), the support it always appreciated. Those who fav'd or put it on their alert list, thank you too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Naruto, or any of the characters. The plot, however, is my own.**


End file.
